In poultry growing operations, as well as other types of livestock growing operations, many animals typically die during the growing process. Various methods have been used heretofore to dispose of these dead animals. In poultry growing operations, for example, dead birds have commonly been disposed of by landfill dumping, dry composting, wet composting, or incineration. Unfortunately, each of these disposal methods is environmentally undesirable and/or creates other substantial problems.
Incineration is typically the least desirable method of disposing of animal carcasses. Incineration generally produces nothing of value. Rather, such processes yield undesirable ash and combustion gas products.
Composting has heretofore been the most environmentally desirable carcass disposal method. In a dry composting method, animal carcasses are piled in a containment vessel and are treated with a dry bacterial composition. The bacteria operate to accelerate the carcass decomposition process. In a wet composting method, animal carcasses are placed in an enzymatic slurry. The composted products produced by wet and dry composting methods typically have significant soil enrichment value. However, the application of these waste products to the soil also has some negative environmental impact. Further, carcass composting processes create substantial odor problems.
Landfill disposal is the most commonly used method of disposing of bird and other animal carcasses. It is estimated that approximately 250 million pounds per year of bird carcasses from poultry operations are disposed of in landfills. Unfortunately, landfill disposal of animal carcasses creates a potential source of groundwater contamination. Additionally, the landfill dumping process provides an opportunity for scavengers to carry off carcasses and thereby spread diseases to the wild animal population. Further, due to these and other problems, landfill disposal of animal carcasses is no longer permitted in some states.
Thus, a need presently exists for a carcass disposal and/or processing method which has a minimal negative environmental impact. Additionally, a need presently exists for a method of processing animal carcasses wherein a valuable end product is obtained and the amount of actual waste material remaining is minimized. Further, a need presently exists for a carcass disposal method which enhances the farm environment and prevents the transmission of diseases.